


Take aim

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Worlds 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Inspired to: Take aim - KasabianEdit: Due to copyright restrictions, most of thelyricsin the work have been replaced by anx.
Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Take aim

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired to: Take aim - Kasabian
> 
> Edit: Due to copyright restrictions, most of the [lyrics ](https://genius.com/Kasabian-take-aim-lyrics) in the work have been replaced by an **x**.

**x**

It had been hard, when they kicked you out of the nation you were born in. When they told you that you had to change coach and that not a single one in the country could take you. Writing that letter to the coach you always wanted with the last shred of hope. And even when he miraculously said yes still not being able to train with him.

Sometimes you still wake up in the middle of the night, pop music ringing into you ears, images of that crowded rink at the mall still hunting you. Flashes of all the visits at the Canada's embassy popping up into your mind and bringing with themselves that burning sensation of dread into your stomach all the times they denied you.

But in the end you made it. Canada finally becoming your home.

_Oh take aim now!_

Being so small has it's good sides but also somehow it always makes you feel a bit invisible, like people don't really see you, consider you. No one never really looking at you as a possible contender for a medal. Maybe the top ten, but a medal? Did they think you capable of that? It always felt like they didn't.

But in the end you showed them all that you can. And you did even more than that. You went and wrote history, you flew and soared and after four swift rotations leaped right into the books of records.

And finally jumped onto the world podium.

_Oh take aim now!_


End file.
